Szaty cesarza
by daimon.sunshine
Summary: Tłumaczenie tekstu "The Emperor and His Clothes" autorstwa SylvanDreamer. Można powiedzieć, że jest to wersja drarry "Nowych Szat Cesarza" Andersena, którymi to inspirowała się autorka. Innymi słowy Draco Malfoy schodzi na śniadanie całkiem nagi...


Tekst jest moim translatorskim debiutem, oryginał o tytule **The Emperor and His Clothes** jest zaś autorstwa **SylvanDreamer. **Miniaturka nie byłaby taka sama, gdyby nie nieoceniona pomoc **Aevenien**:* A dedykowana była urodzinowo i wciąż jest kochanej **Miss Black.** Miłego czytania!

**SZATY CESARZA**

_Czyli opowieść o tym, jak Draco Malfoy zszedł na śniadanie:)_

Pewnego pięknego ranka Draco Malfoy zszedł na śniadanie kompletnie nagi.  
>Harry, który właśnie z roztargnieniem grzebał w jedzeniu, zszokowany upuścił widelec, który odbił się od talerza i z brzękiem upadł na podłogę. Z niedowierzaniem ściągnął okulary, dokładnie przetarł je brzegiem szaty i z powrotem włożył na nos. Malfoy, który w jak każdy inny dzień, powoli zmierzał w stronę stołu Slytherinu, naprawdę nie miał na sobie nawet skrawka ubrania.<br>Harry'emu mimowolnie opadła szczęka i nawet biorąc pod uwagę odległość dzielącą stoły Gryfindoru i Slytherinu, zdawał sobie sprawę, że najzwyczajniej w świecie się _gapi_. Malfoy posiadał wspaniale ukształtowane, smukłe ciało. Rozpuścił włosy, pozwalając im lekko muskać obojczyki. Ramiona i klatkę miał dobrze, choć nie nadmiernie, umięśnione.  
>I zanim Harry zdążył się powstrzymać, jego spojrzenie zawędrowało już poniżej pasa, powodując, że spłonął rumieńcem.<br>— Malfoy jest zupełnie goły — wychrypiał bardziej w przestrzeń niż do kogoś konkretnego.  
>I wyglądało na to, że nikt też nie zwrócił na jego oświadczenie szczególnej uwagi. Odwrócił się więc do Rona, który siedział po jego prawej stronie, sprawiając wrażenie całkowicie pochłoniętego wdychaniem zapachu swojego śniadania.<br>— Malfoy jest zupełnie goły — powtórzył Harry z rozszerzonymi ze zdziwienia oczami.  
>Ron podniósł wzrok znad talerza, spojrzał poprzez Wielką Salę na Malfoya i zmarszczył brwi.<br>— Co masz na myśli, stary?  
>— Nie widzisz? Spójrz tylko na niego! Hermiono! — Harry odwrócił się tym razem w stronę swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. — Malfoy nie ma na sobie żadnego ubrania, prawda?<br>Hermiona westchnęła, zaznaczyła stronę w książce, którą właśnie czytała i posłusznie odwróciła się w stronę Malfoya. Po chwili spojrzała pytająco na przyjaciela.  
>— Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? Malfoy ma na sobie swoje szaty, jak zawsze.<br>— Nieprawda, nie ma! — Harry podniósł głos. Co było nie tak z jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? _Oślepli_?  
>— Neville.<br>Chłopak, siedzący pomiędzy ich trójką, ostrożnie włożył Trevora do kieszeni.  
>— Tak, Harry?<br>— Neville, przyjrzyj się Malfoywi i powiedz mi, co widzisz — zażądał Harry.  
>Neville posłusznie wpatrywał się w Malfoya przez dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy odwrócił się z powrotem do Harry'ego, miał równie zmieszaną minę, co Hermiona.<br>— Ekhm, Malfoy ma krzywo zawiązany krawat?  
>— Na Merlina, nie! — Teraz Harry zaczął naprawdę odczuwać frustrację. O co, do licha, chodzi? — Malfoy jest nagi. Nagi! Ty też tego nie widzisz?<br>— O co chodzi z tą nagością Malfoya? — zapytała Ginny, siadając obok biednego, zupełnie przerażonego Neville'a.  
>— Harry uważa, że Malfoy jest goły — odparł powoli Ron.<br>Ginny również przyjrzała się Malfoyowi. Kiedy odwróciła się do Harry'ego, westchnęła i powiedziała: — Może jednak oberwałeś zbyt mocno tłuczkiem na wczorajszym treningu. Jesteś pewny, że nie powinieneś pójść do pani Pomfrey?  
>— NIE! Nie potrzebuję pani Pomfrey, potrzebuję… — Harry urwał, bo olśniła go nagła myśl. Wstał, podszedł bliżej stołu Slytherinu i ściągnął swoje okulary.<br>Malfoy, siedzący pomiędzy Parkinson i Goyle'em, wciąż tak samo nagi, jadł śniadanie. Harry włożył ponownie okulary i niemal uciekł z powrotem do swojego stołu.  
>— Malfoy jest goły! Jestem tego najzupełniej pewien! — niemal wykrzyczał. Dean i Seamus odwrócili się, spojrzeli na niego i ponownie na siebie.<br>— Malfoy jest w pełni ubrany, Harry — padła wyważona odpowiedź Deana.  
>Seamus skinął potakująco głową, wciąż gapiąc się na Harry'ego.<br>— Co jest z wami wszystkimi? Nie jest! — On… — Harry rzucił spojrzeniem w stronę, jego zdaniem, nagiego Malfoya, opuszczającego Wielką Salę w towarzystwie, dzięki Bogu ubranych, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a.  
>— No dalej, chodźcie ze mną. — Harry odciągnął Rona i protestującą Hermionę od stołu.<br>Musieli biec, żeby nadążyć za gnającym Wielką Salą Harrym i wyjść za nim na zewnątrz. Na szczęście ślizgońskie trio nie poruszało się zbyt szybko i wciąż znajdowało się w holu.  
>— Malfoy, stój! — zawołał Harry.<br>Ślizgoni zatrzymali się na dźwięk głosu i odwrócili, by spiorunować ich wzrokiem.  
>— Proszę. — Wskazał na Malfoya. — Teraz widzicie? Malfoy jest goły.<br>Ron i Hermiona gapili się na Malfoya przez chwilę, a kiedy spojrzeli z powrotem na niego, Harry mógłby przysiąc, że uważają, że mu odbija.  
>— Hmm, Harry — zaczęła Hermiona, ale ktoś jej przerwał.<br>— Co się tutaj dzieje?  
>Harry prawie odetchnął z ulgą na dźwięk surowego tonu. Profesor McGonagall stała tuż za nimi, a jej głos wyraźnie wskazywał, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby jednak nic się nie działo. Może Ron i Hermiona nie byli w stanie dojrzeć nagości Malfoya, ale McGonagall, która jest <em>nauczycielką<em>, z pewnością będzie.  
>— Nic, pani profesor. Właśnie wracaliśmy do dormitorium, kiedy Potter i jego banda nas zatrzymali. — Na ustach Malfoya zagościł złośliwy uśmieszek.<br>— Panie Potter...**(1)**  
>— Pani profesor, Malfoy jest nagi! — wypalił Harry.<br>Ku przerażeniu Harry'ego, na twarz McGonagall pojawiło się odbicie wcześniejszych min Hermiony i Ginny.  
>— Na litość boską, co takiego?<br>— Malfoy jest nagi! Żadnych ubrań! Proszę na niego _spojrzeć_!  
>McGonagall w istocie spojrzała na Malfoya, a potem odwróciła się do Harry'ego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Nie rozumiem. Pan Malfoy wydaje się być kompletnie ubrany.<br>— Harry od rana czuje się nieco dziwnie, pani profesor — wtrąciła gładko Hermiona.  
>— Mhm — potwierdził Ron, kaszląc. — Właśnie zabieramy go do pani Pomfrey.<br>— Co? Wcale _nie_ czuję się dziwnie! Tylko… — Hermiona kopnęła Harry'ego w goleń i musiał z całej siły zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie zawyć z bólu.  
>— Pójdziemy już, pani profesor — powiedziała Hermiona, a Ron odciągnął Harry'ego. McGonagall, Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle zostali, wciąż się na nich gapiąc.<p>

Początkowo Harry myślał, że problem tkwi w Gryfonach, więc kiedy rozpoczęło się zielarstwo podkradł się do chichoczących Hanny Abbott i Susan Bones. Kiedy postawił swój Bijący Krzew tuż obok ich, odwróciły się do niego.  
>— Um, cześć — zaczął niezręcznie Harry.<br>Obie uśmiechnęły się szeroko.  
>— Cześć, Harry — odpowiedziały chórem.<br>Zastanawiał się, jak zacząć. Najlepiej chyba mówić prosto z mostu.  
>— Widziałyście Malfoya w Wielkiej Sali dziś rano?<br>— Skoro już o tym wspominasz, wyglądał bardzo atrakcyjnie, prawda? — uśmiechnęła Hanna Abbott.  
>— Hanno, on jest Ślizgonem! — wyszeptała wstrząśnięta Susan.<br>— A kogo to obchodzi? Z takim ciałem…  
>Z takim ciałem? Harry aż podskoczył.<br>— Więc wy też widziałyście go nago!  
>Mogłoby się wydawać, że ogłosił Quidditch najgorszym sportem świata. Dziewczyny patrzyły na niego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.<br>— Um, nie, nie widziałyśmy, Harry…  
>Hanna zamrugała.<br>— A _ty_ widziałeś Malfoya nago?  
>Harry powstrzymał się przed jękiem.<p>

Następnymi osobami, które Harry spróbował zagadnąć była grupka chichoczących dziewcząt. Właśnie do nich podchodził, kiedy z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, kim są. Niestety było już za późno, by się wycofać, bo zdążyły go zauważyć. Kiedy Romilda Vane i horda jej przyjaciółeczek zrównały się z Harrym, dostrzegł kroczącego za nimi Malfoya.  
>Równie dobrze mógł je więc zapytać.<br>— Czy nie wydaje się wam, że Malfoy jest nagi?  
>Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie zmieszane. Romilda zaś przybrała pozę, którą najwyraźniej uważała za uwodzicielską, a Harry uznał za zwyczajnie odrażającą.<br>— A czy _ja_ wydaję _ci_ się naga, Harry? — wyszeptała.  
>Harry, czerwony jak włosy Rona, wyjąkał przeprosiny i uciekł od nich najszybciej, jak potrafił.<p>

W czasie lunchu Harry był już bliski szaleństwa. Przyciągnął Hagrida do jednego z zaglądających do Wielkiej Sali okien, wskazał niewiarygodnie obnażonego Malfoya i zapytał półolbrzyma, co widzi.  
>— Um, czy to Malfoy, Harry? Nikt nie ma tak jasnych włosów — wymamrotał Hagrid.<br>Harry był zrozpaczony.  
>— Czy on nie wygląda, cóż, na kompletnie gołego, Hagridzie?<br>Hagrid zamrugał, a potem położył wielką dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego.  
>— W porząsiu, Harry? Może za dużo się uczyłeś, abo co. Zdałoby ci się trochu przewietrzyć raz na czas…<br>Harry nie słuchał go już dalej.

Tego dnia ostatnim przedmiotem były podwójne eliksiry i Harry był pewny, że _Ślizgoni_, a co ważniejsze _Snape_, muszą dostrzec boleśnie oczywisty stan rozebrania Malfoya. Kiedy wszedł do klasy wraz z Ronem i Hermioną, rzucającymi na niego krótkie zaniepokojone spojrzenia, Malfoy już tam był, rozparty na swoim miejscu i rozmawiał z Nottem.  
>Harry starał się nie rumienić lub nie spoglądać na tę część Draco, która znajdowała się… poniżej bezpiecznej lini pasa.<br>Kiedy Snape wkroczył do klasy, Harry był całkowicie pewien, że jego dotychczasowe zachowanie zostanie wyjaśnione i usprawiedliwione. Ale Mistrz Eliksirów obdarzył tylko uczniów jednym spojrzeniem i machnął różdżką, zapisując składniki na tablicy. Zaraz potem zaczął wyznaczać partnerów do pracy.  
>Serce Harry'ego zamarło. Snape? Snape powinien to zauważyć! Co jest nie tak ze wszystkimi?<br>— Harry? Harry! — Hermiona szturchnęła go mocno.  
>— C-co? — zapytał, roztrzęsiony własnymi myślami.<br>— Zostałeś przydzielony do Malfoya — poinformowała go, zbierając swoje rzeczy i kierując się w stronę Parvati Patil, która miała być jej partnerką.  
>Harry miał przemożną ochotę uderzyć głową w blat ławki. Oczywiście. Od początku semestru Snape ze złośliwym uporem parował go z Malfoyem. Kiedy Harry z ociąganiem podszedł do kociołka, Malfoy — wciąż z drwiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach — już na niego czekał.<br>— Pośpiesz się, Potter. Ten eliksir jest czasowrażliwy, a chce mieć pewność, że go skończymy.  
>Harry nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy odpowiedzią. Właściwie jedynymi dźwiękami, jakie wydobył z siebie w trakcie całego czasu przygotowywania eliksiru, były chrząknięcia i wymowne „hmm". Wzrok zaś starał się mieć skierowany wszędzie tylko nie na Malfoya. Właśnie, starał się. Niestety, jego spojrzenie nieposłusznie wracało do blondyna niemal bez przerwy.<br>Mięśnie Malfoya wyglądały z bliska jeszcze lepiej. Delikatny łuk jego żuchwy, płynnie przechodzący w szyję i ten sposób, w jaki jego włosy zdawały się łaskotać powierzchnię ramion. Ledwo dostrzegalny ruch jego klatki piersiowej, gdy oddychał.  
>Harry zamknął oczy. Naprawdę wybrał sobie idealny czas na burzę hormonów. A na dodatek, z wszystkich ludzi, musiało paść właśnie na Malfoya. Bardzo <em>nagiego<em> Draco Malfoya, który był na wyciągnięcie ręki. Harry starał się trzymać z daleka od Ślizgona najlepiej, jak potrafił, ale Malfoy zdawał się mieć zupełnie inną koncepcję.  
>Jego ręce niemal nieustannie muskały dłonie Harry'ego. Noga delikatnie dotykała jego spodni. Ich ramiona stykały się ze sobą. Te wszystkie delikatne dotknięcia powoli doprowadzały Chłopca, Który Przeżył do szaleństwa.<br>Kiedy Malfoy nagle odwrócił się i ręka Harry'ego znalazła się zaledwie o centymetr od bardzo nagiego (i kształtnego) _tyłka_, Harry zdecydował, że ma dość.  
>— Przestaniesz wreszcie, Malfoy? — wrzasnął.<br>W sali zaległa cisza i Snape utkwił w nim drapieżne spojrzenie.  
>—Czy jest coś, czym chciałby się pan podzielić z klasą, panie Potter?<br>Harry zgrzytnął zębami.  
>— Tak. TAK! Malfoy stoi <em>nagi<em> tuż obok mnie, a _wszyscy_ udają, że tego nie widzą albo że jest to _najzwyklejsza_ rzecz na świecie. Co, na Merlina, jest z wami _nie tak_? Dlaczego nie otworzycie swoich cholernych oczu?  
>Odpowiedziała mu przytłaczająca cisza.<br>— Gryfindor traci sześciedziąt punktów za chore halucynacje w mojej klasie, Potter — oświadczył Snape jedwabistym, niebezpiecznym tonem, podchodząc do Harry'ego.

Po katastrofie, jaką okazały się eliksiry, Harry z determinacją wspinał się krętymi schodami, prowadzącymi do jedynej osoby, która nie mogła zostać zwiedziona. Zapukał do drzwi, a mocny głos profesora Dumbledore'a zaprosił go do środka.  
>Dyrektor siedział przy biurku, głaszcząc Faweksa.<br>— Chciałeś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać, Harry, mój chłopcze?  
>Harry skinął głową i usiadł na wskazanym przez Dumbledore'a fotelu.<br>— Profesorze, eee…  
>— Słyszałem od nauczycieli, że czujesz się dziś dziwnie?<br>Harry poczuł się tym zachęcony.  
>— To nie ja, profesorze! Malfoy chodzi po całym zamku zupełnie goły, a wszyscy zachowują się, jakby był ubrany. To bez sensu! Wiem, że nie mam halucynacji, więc… — Harry wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na Dumbldore'a z nadzieją. — Pan też widział go nago, prawda?<br>Dumbledore potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Harry poczuł się potraktowany jak dziecko.  
>— Obawiam się, że nie, Harry. Może powinieneś udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego?<br>— Nie mam _halucynacji_! — Harry uparcie obstawał przy swoim. — Zapytałem Hermionę i przyznała, że nie ma uroków ani klątw, które mogłyby wywołać coś takiego, więc jedynym rozsądnym rozwiązaniem jest, że Malfoy faktycznie _jest_ goły.  
>Harry mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył wesołe iskierki w oczach Dumbledore'a.<br>— W takim razie może powinieneś się położyć i po prostu to przespać, mój chłopcze.  
>Dziesięć minut później Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że dyrektor nie zamierza mu pomóc, pożegnał się więc z nim sztywno. Jednak wychodząc z gabinetu, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że mężczyzna z ledwością powstrzymuje się, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.<br>Gdy stanął na korytarzu naprzeciw kamiennych gargulców, zaczął się zastanawiać, co teraz zrobić. Tak naprawdę zostały mu tylko dwa wyjścia. Pierwsze — zastosować się do rady dyrektora i zgłosić się do pani Pomfrey.

Drugie…

Harry ostrożnie zamknął za sobą portret Grubej Damy, która zaczęła krzyczeć, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. Kiedy szedł korytarzem, nie natknął się na żadnego ucznia. Wszyscy jedli w tej chwili obiad w Wielkiej Sali. I tam też właśnie zmierzał Harry.  
>W swoim obecnym stanie bardzo mocno musiał się starać, by się nie czerwienić. Ale chociaż ociągał się, jak mógł, znalazł się na wprost podwójnych drzwi do Wielkiej Sali znacznie szybciej, niżby sobie tego życzył. Napomniał się jednak w myślach, że musi to zrobić, by udowodnić, że nie zwariował.<p>

Z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, biorąc głęboki oddech, Harry Potter wmaszerował do Wielkiej Sali kompletnie nagi.  
>Puchoni zauważyli go jako pierwsi, ponieważ siedzieli najbliżej drzwi i nie byli zaczytani w książkach, jak Krukoni. Ernie Macmillan podniósł wzrok, ujrzał Harry'ego i gwałtownie wypuścił swój pucharek dyniowego soku.<p>

Wieść — i widok — rozprzestrzeniły się lotem błyskawicy. W ciągu kilku minut cała Wielka Sala gapiła się na niego w absolutnej ciszy.  
>Harry zatrzymał się. <em>Gapili<em> się na niego. Co znaczyło, że w przeciwieństwie do Malfoya, _widzieli_go. Ta myśl go sparaliżowała.

Prawie natychmiast wybuchło pandemonium. Uczniowie przekrzykiwali się i pokazywali go sobie palcami. Harry'emu zdawało się, że widział mdlejącą Romildę Vane. Nauczyciele zmusili się do omijania go wzrokiem i próbowali uspokajać uczniów. Dumbledore _chichotał_. Błysnęło światło i ku swojemu przerażeniu, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Colin Creevey robi zdjęcia.  
>Część niego chciała zwyczajnie uciec. Ale w końcu był Gryfonem. Czerwieniąc się jak szalony, niemal rzucił się do stołu Gryfonów, gdzie Dean i Seamus śmiali się i gratulowali mu odwagi, a Hermiona i Ginny, całe czerwone, z determinacją patrzyły w innym kierunku.<br>— Dajcie mu jakieś bokserki! — pisnął Ron.  
>— Co się tutaj dzieje? — Harry był sfrustrowany i praktycznie bliski łez.<br>Hermiona, prawdopodobnie litując się nad nim — i wciąż nie patrząc — sięgnęła po jego dłoń oraz po dłoń Rona i wyciągnęła ich obu z Wielkiej Sali.

Harry gapił się na Hermionę, podającą mu parę boskerek.  
>— No co? — zapytała, wciąż wpatrując się w podłogę. — Zostawiłam różdżkę w Wielkiej Sali i tylko tyle mogę zdziałać z pomocą bezródżkowej magii.<br>Harry wymamrotał podziękowania, założył bokserki i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.  
>— A teraz bądźcie łaskawi mi powiedzieć, co jest grane? Dlaczego, kiedy Malfoy paradował goły nikt tego nie <em>zauważał<em>, a kiedy ja jestem nago wszyscy nagle odzyskali wzrok?  
>Ron wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się udusić ze śmiechu. Kiedy w końcu spojrzał na Harry'ego, wyraz jego twarzy zdradzał, że nie wie, czy właściwie powinien się bać czy śmiać. Jego usta cały czas drżały, więc Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba.<br>Hermiona nie okazała się wcale lepsza, rumieniąc się, gdy podniosła na niego wzrok.  
>— Um, Harry. Myślę, że, być może, osobą, z którą powinieneś o tym porozmawiać, jest Malfoy.<br>Coś w jej spojrzeniu powiedziało Harry'emu, że przyjaciółka o czymś _wie_. Jakimś cudem wszystko wydawało kręcić się wokół Draco Malfoya.

Rzeczy nie miały się wiele lepiej przy stole Slytherinu. Draco starał się wyprzeć opalone, perfekcyjne ciało Pottera ze swoich myśli, ale jak na razie osiągał wręcz odwrotny skutek. Ślizgoni byli całkowicie poruszeni, tym co się wydarzyło. Zabini krzyczał, krztusząc się przy tym śmiechem, że chce kupić od Creeveya zdjęcia.  
>Draco podniósł głowę, łapiąc ironiczny uśmieszek Pansy, skierowany w jego stronę.<br>— Nieźle, Dray — pochwaliła. — Nie podejrzewałam, że Potter posunie się do czegoś _takiego_ przez twoją małą intrygę.  
>Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko i spuścił głowę, starając nie przypominać sobie, jak Potter poruszał się płynnie wzdłuż Wielkiej Sali. Ten czerwony rumieniec, który rozlał się w dół jego klatki piersiowej aż do… Draco zacisnął pięści i bezskutecznie próbował powstrzymać się od myślenia o <em>tej<em> części Pottera.  
>Nagle szepty znów stały się głośniejsze.<br>— Potter wrócił! — rzucił z podnieceniem Zabini, sprowadzając Draco na ziemię.  
>Potter faktycznie wrócił, tym razem ubrany w bokserki w miotły, z morderczym wyrazem twarzy i zielonymi oczami utkwionymi dokładnie w Draco. Zatrzymał się sztywno przed stołem Slytherinu i wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby:<br>— Zdaje się, że musimy porozmawiać, Malfoy.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, dokąd idzie, wiedział tylko, że potrzebuje jakiegoś miejsca jak najadalej od Wielkiej Sali. Malfoy, ku jego zaskoczeniu, podążał za nim bez słowa skargi. Zaledwie kilka zakrętów dalej Harry zorientował się, że kierują się prosto do lochów.  
>Zatrzymał się, szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi pierwszej lepszej klasy, tylko po to by wepchnąć tam Malfoya i wejść za nim do środka. Zamrugał, gdy uświadomił sobie, że znajdują się tam, gdzie wcześniej mieli podwójne eliksiry. Co za ironia!<br>Malfoy usiadł na biurku Snape'a i Harry poczuł się niezwykle wdzięczny, że światło w klasie jest tak przytłumione. Z drugiej jednak strony przyćmienie światła sprawiło, że skóra Malfoya, zdawała się emanować blaskiem. _Dość_. Powstrzymał swoje myśli, kiedy gwałtownie zaczęły dryfować w złym kierunku.  
>Harry usłyszał, jak Malfoy wzdycha.<br>— Cokolwiek to jest, mógłbyś się pośpieszyć, Potter? Musiałeś zauważyć, jak zimno jest tutaj, zwłaszcza kiedy nie ma się nic na sobie.  
>— W porządku. Chciałem tylko… Chwileczkę. — Do Harry'ego dotarło, co Malfoy powiedział. — Co masz na myśli mówiąc „<em>zwłaszcza kiedy nie ma się nic na sobie<em>", Malfoy? _Wiesz_, że jesteś nagi?  
>Malfoy spojrzał z konsternacją na Harry'ego.<br>— Oczywiście, że wiem, Potter. To przecież _moje_ ciało.  
>Harry otworzył i zamknął usta niczym ryba.<br>— Ale… wszyscy. Nikt nie widział! Użyłeś jakiegoś zaklęcia, czy coś? Dlaczego _ja_ cię widziałem?  
>Malfoy spuścił nieco głowę i Harry musiał się wysilić, by usłyszeć wymruczane słowa.<br>— Wszyscy mnie widzieli, Potter.  
>— Nie rozumiem — oświadczył Harry bezbrawnym głosem, podchodząc bliżej.<br>Malfoy wziął głęboki oddech.  
>— Mam na myśli, że wszyscy wiedzieli, że byłem nagi. Tylko udawali, że tego nie dostrzegają.<br>— Dlaczego mieliby to robić? — Teraz Harry był jeszcze bardziej zmieszany.  
>— Ponieważ im zapłaciłem.<br>— Że co, do cholery? — Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed krzykiem. — _Zapłaciłeś_?  
>Malfoy westchnął cierpiętniczo.<br>— Tak, Potter. Sto funtów za każdego z uczniów. Jeśli chodzi o nauczycieli, poprosiłem tylko Dumbledore'a, by interweniował w moim imieniu. Wydawał się bardziej niż zadowolony, mogąc to zrobić.  
>Harry'ego zamurowało. Sto funtów to dużo pieniędzy. Mnożąc to przez liczbę wszystkich uczniów…<br>— A zatem. Zapłaciłeś każdemu za udawanie, że masz na sobie ubrania, kiedy w rzeczywistości nie miałeś, po to żebyś… co właściwie? Mógł oglądać, jak robię z siebie kretyna na oczach wszystkich? — Harry zaczynał się teraz robić wściekły. — I jak, do diabła, przekupiłeś Rona, Hermionę, czy kogokolwiek z Gryfonów?  
>— Ty durniu! — Malfoy zeskoczył z biurka i stanął twarzą twarz z Harrym. Wyraz jego twarzy odzwierciedlał wściekłość Harry'ego. — Ty głupi, <em>ślepy<em>, idioto! Nie o to chodziło! Zrobiłem to, ponieważ chciałem, żebyś mnie _zauważył_!  
>Harry przez moment milczał wstrząśnięty.<br>— Zauważył cię? — powiedział po chwili. — Och, Malfoy, wierz mi, zauważam cię, naprawdę. Jak miałbym cię nie zauważać, skoro ty…  
>— Nie w ten sposób! — syknął Malfoy. — Chciałem, żebyś spojrzał na mnie tak, jak Weasley patrzy na Granger. I jeśli nadal nie pojmujesz, Potter, lubię cię. Lubię cię od <em>cholernie długiego<em> czasu, ale nie ważne, co robię, _nigdy nie wydajesz się mnie zauważać_!  
>Harry zamrugał. Czy… Malfoy właśnie powiedział, że go lubi? Jego? Harry'ego? Uszczypnął się. Bolało, zatem to nie był sen, a Malfoy, wciąż smakowicie nagi, stał tuż przed nim. Harry'emu zajęło chwilę, by otrząsnąć swój umysł (ponownie) z nagości Malfoya.<br>— Co masz na myśli mówiąc „_nie ważne, co robiłem_"? — Harry powtórzył wolno. Przetrawienie faktu, że Malfoy go _lubi_, zajęło mu trochę czasu. — Co niby takiego zrobiłeś?  
>— Na przykład przysłałem ci kwiaty na uczcie powitalnej? — przypomniał mu Draco.<br>— Eee — Harry starał sobie przypomnieć. Ach. To. — Jestem uczulony na tulipany, Malfoy. Myślałem, że to miał być głupi kawał.  
>— A czekoladki na Balu Halloween?<br>— Były od ciebie? Myślałem, że od Romildy Vane, lub coś w tym stylu… Hemiona kazała mi uważać na wszystko, co może być zatrute eliksirem miłosnym — wymamrotał Harry.  
>— List, który wysłałem ci w grudniu? — Głos Malfoya robił się niebezpiecznie niski.<br>— Ten wyglądający na bardzo drogi? Hemiona przez przypadek wrzuciła go do kominka razem z pracą domową Lavender Brown. — W głosie Harry'ego zaczynało przebrzmiewać zakłopotanie.  
>— A kiedy próbowałem zaprosić cię na randkę po transmutacji, a ty mnie uderzyłeś?<br>— Znajdowałem się pod wpływem Czaru Ogłuszającego Rona. Byłem pół głuchy przez cały tydzień. Myślałem, że mówisz, że mnie nienawidzisz, czy coś w tym stylu…  
>— Dokładnie o to mi chodzi, Potter! Musiałem zrobić coś, by do tego twojego sflaczałego mózgu w końcu dotarło, że jestem warty uwagi!<br>Harry starał się patrzeć wszędzie _tylko nie_ na Malfoya. W tej chwili Ślizgon miał chyba aż nadto jego uwagi.  
>— Dlaczego w takim razie musiałeś przekupić wszystkich uczniów? Nie mogłeś po prostu przyjść nagi, bez tego udawania całej reszty, że wszystko gra?<br>— To nie to samo — Malfoy prychnął. — Chciałem, żebyś tylko _ty_ zareagował. — Posłał mu szatański uśmieszek. — Choć muszę przyznać, Potter, że twój striptiz, nie był dokładnie tą reakcją, której oczekiwałem. Nie żebym narzekał.  
>Harry poczuł, że czerwieni się pod wpływem ostatniego komentarza. Zapadła długa, niezręczna cisza.<br>— Więc. Lubisz mnie.  
>— Myślałem, że już to ustaliliśmy.<br>— I wszedłeś nago do Wielkiej Sali, ponieważ chciałeś zaprosić mnie na randkę.  
>— W skrócie, <em>Harry<em>, tak.  
>Harry wziął głęboki oddech, zauważając, że Malfoy stoi zdecydowanie za blisko. Ich piersi, jedna naprzeciw drugiej, prawie się stykały i niemal brakowało przestrzeni na oddech, a twarz Malfoya była tak blisko jego własnej. Jedna z dłoni blondyna delikatnie dotknęła jego policzka, zsunęła się niżej na szyję, aż wreszcie jego palce zaczęły gładzić nagie ramię. Z ust Harry'ego wydobył się cichy pomruk przyjemności, a jego oddech przyśpieszył. Niemal <em>widział<em> ironiczny uśmieszek Malfoya, gdy przysunął się jeszcze bliżej.  
>— C-co robisz?<br>Dłonie wytyczały teraz linie jego ramion.  
>— Wiesz, masz bardzo ładne ramiona, Harry…<br>— Tak?  
>— Tak.<br>A potem usta Malfoya (_Draco_) wreszcie, _wreszcie_ spotkały jego i Harry był tak gorączkowo wdzięczny, że blondyn był nagi, gdyż cała jego skóra mogła teraz dotykać jego. I nagle ręce i pieszczoty były niemal wszędzie, a on sam został pchnięty na stół. Zupełnie zdezorientowany Harry pomyślał, że naprawdę powinien odwdzięczyć się Malfoyowi za paradowanie przed nim nago przez cały dzień. Ale nie tutaj. Nie w tej klasie. Nie w… Oh,_ Merlinie. Czy to był język Draco?_

Tego wieczoru Snape udając się do swojego gabinetu, odczuwał głęboką wdzięczność, że mógł wreszcie opuścić Wielką Salę. Chaos spowodowany pojawieniem się nagiego Harry'ego Pottera był zupełnie nie do zniesienia. Potter naprawdę był bezczelny. Przechodząc, Severus zauważył, że drzwi jednej z klas są odrobinę uchylone.  
>Zmarszczył brwi. Zbliżył się, by je zamknąć, ale przez przypadek usłyszał głosy dochodzące z wewnątrz. A potem jęk. Myśląc, że ktoś został ranny, Severus Snape szarpnął za drzwi i słowa zamarły na jego ustach.<br>Potter. Malfoy. _Jego_ biurko. Wszechobecna nagość.  
>Snape wrzasnął w niebogłosy.<p>

I to by było na tyle. Draco Malfoy nie mógłby znieść ludzi mówiących o jego nagości, ani tym bardziej o nagości jego nowego chłopaka. Klątwy i uroki dosięgłyby każdego, kto tylko odważyłby się spróbować.  
>Z wyjątkiem tego, że dokładnie w tydzień po całym incydencie, Hermiona na widok Proroka Codziennego niemal udusiła się swoją owsianką, po czym natychmiast podetknęła go pod nos Harry'emu.<br>Nagłówek na pierwszej stronie głosił — _**Hogwart: Zwykła szkoła czy Akademia Nudystów?**__, Rita Skeeter_. A zaraz pod nim, zajmujące pół strony, kolorowe zdjęcie Harry'ego Pottera i Draco Malfoya w całej ich _nagiej_ okazałości.  
>Harry wolał udać, że nie dostrzega raczej mało niewinnych rzeczy, jakie jego podobizna na fotografi wyczyniała z Draco.<p>

**fin**

**1** - Specjalne pozdrowienia dla **Mortis**. Zwrot „Panie Potter" już zawsze będzie mi się kojarzyć z nią:) I naszą grą w potterowską mafię


End file.
